The Fourth Spirit World
by Asgardian Dovahkiin
Summary: Avatar Korra is visited by a peculiar spirit. And he is not your typical spirit...at all.


It was a cold night in the Southern Water Tribe, the lights and laughs of the carnival had died and darkness reigned tonight. The young Avatar rested inside her small lodge, spending the night in it after a day's fun. But what no one expected was that the night itself would take life and hunt she who represented light.

The young Avatar couldn't sleep, the day being repeated inside her mind. So many things were taking shape, she finally airbended, got Mako and kicked Amon's sorry behind. But a noise disturbed such lovely memories and caught her attention. Telling her pet, the Polar Bear-Dog known as Naga, to wait inside while she went outside to see what it was.

She was sure that it might've been a small critter running around to look for food but taking a peek wouldn't hurt. And besides, the cool air would be refreshing. The young Avatar stepped out while putting her parka on, the night's sky was black with the stars being blocked by equally dark clouds. Even the so lively Moon was missing from the heavens.

Some of the lights in the now closed carnival were still on and brought some light, the Avatar saw nothing and was about to go back inside when a dark shadow hanged over her. She looked up and an ebony hand grabbed her neck and threw her into the cold snow. She grunted from the attack, and stood back up ready to fight but the thing was gone.

There it is! She quickly bended the snow into ice spikes and threw at its general direction. Nothing. They struck nothing but air. Then two hands grasped her shoulders, bringing shivers down the young Avatar's spine. It moved like the wind itself, faster than the fastest airbender in known history

The Avatar felt a compelling force preventing her from moving a muscle; she felt the being of darkness getting close to her. "_Avatar…_" It whispered to her ear. "_Light is a false savior, there is true salvation in the comforting touch of darkness._"

"_And your destruction is the will of the lord of darkness, he who holds millions of worlds on his hands, he who is the alpha and the omega. Lord Darkseid, the lord of darkness, demands the end of the era of light and I am his instrument._"

The evil entity finished saying, creating a black sword from his hands and placed it on top of the Avatar's exposed neck. It smiled wickedly until…a blue ball of fire struck it from the back. The creature yelled in agony, it turned to see its attacker with intense hatred in its soulless eyes.

"_Who dares!?_"

"I." A man wearing a metal helmet with the symbol of the sun on his forehead said with great confidence, he wore some kind of red armor and black pants. His hands were covered with black gauntlets and he rode a strange vehicle. "Orion, lord of the sun! I will kill you so the universe may live."

"_Heathen!_" The beast yelled, dropping the Avatar on the snowy ground and getting the attention of the others sleeping in the night around the carnival. From one of the cabins came out Tenzin, son of the late Avatar Aang, from another was Tonraq, the father of the current Avatar. They were taken by surprised from the appearance of the individuals in front of them.

"Korra!" Tonraq called to his daughter, she quickly ran towards them. The man called Orion flew around the dark entity, the beast couldn't land a hit on the lord of the sun. Seeing an opening, the out worldly deity of the sun jumped out of his harness and into the being of darkness.

He grabbed it by its maw, it tried to sink its teeth on the deity's head but Orion, with his mighty strength, ripped the beast's head apart. It fell on the snow and disappeared. Orion grabbed a small rock from where the beast had fallen, and crushed in his grip. "Not on my watch." He said, he turned to look at the amazed people, and he smiled.

He walked towards them, still smiling; he looked at the Avatar and smirked. "Avatar." Orion said, and then he kneeled.

"Who are you?" Tenzin asked the deity of the sun.

"I am Orion, Lord of the Sun. I have come from the most beautiful corner of the cosmos, New Genesis, the land of light and justice." Orion replied and stood up. "I have come to deliver the Avatar of Light a dire message, even though the eyes of New Genesis have always looked at you, we are afraid that the darkness has come back to this world, the physical world."

"Are you a spirit?" Tonraq asked the taller man…deity.

"Many of your people have called me such, and by many names: Agni, Tonatiuh, and the peoples of the Si Wong Desert call me Atum." Orion responded. "Even your people worshipped me in ancient times, as Akisha, the Spirit of the Sun."

Tonraq was dumbstruck by such revelation, Orion smirked and turned and walked towards his vehicle. He put on his harness and was prepared to leave when he was stopped by Avatar Korra. "Will you tell me what the heck is going?!" Korra demanded, she wanted more information from the sun spirit. He laughed.

"Impatient and with the need for battle, I like it. More will come on the road ahead, but for now sleep safely since the mighty Orion will be watching from the Spirit World." Orion responded, flying into the night sky.

Unalaq, Chieftan of the Northern Water Tribe and Tonraq's younger brother, came running to meet them. "What happened here?" He asked.

"A dark spirit attacked Korra." Tenzin replied.

"It did? Then where it is?"

"A light spirit…came and killed it." Tonraq responded, still amazed.

"A light spirit? Are you sure?" Unalaq asked.

"Yeah…I think I need to sleep." Korra said.


End file.
